SOS Las pelirrosas son peligrosas
by LilyDellaRobbia
Summary: Los guardianes de Lyoko ya son mayores y han terminado la universidad,desde que comenzó ninguno sabia de Odd menos Ulrich i ando por azares del destino Odd invita a sus amigos a su nuevo hogar para presentarles a alguien muy llegar cierta pelirrosa ya no es la princesa de Odd. Pésimo summary, puede que haya lime y lemon


**Holaaa! Bienvenidos/as a mi primera historia,que como veis sera de Code Lyoko.**

**Espero que os guste y por favor dejadme aunque sea un comentario,para saber lo que pensáis sobre mi fic.**

_**Avisos;Puede que haya lime y lemon (No soy una pervertida **_**-_-U****_),No odio a Aelita lo que pasa es que nunca eh leído un fic en el que Aelita sea mala y por eso hago esto. Odd tiene el peinado como en la portada._**

**-Hola- **dialogo entre personajes

_-Hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

_-"hola"-_mensajes que reciben los personajes

**Code Lyoko y sus personajes no me pertenecen,los occs y la historia son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Los guerreros de Lyoko cuando por fin derrotaron a X.A.N.A, siguieron con su vida normal de estudiantes. Cuando salieron de Kadic cada uno fue a un instituto distinto, bueno Aelita se fue con Jeremi,todos seguían en contacto por el correo electrónico y por las videollamadas que se hacían todas las noches, ya al acabar con el instituto tocaba la universidad pero, primero las tan merecidas vacaciones de verano.

Decidieron pasar las vacaciones juntos pero era imposible, el padre de Ulrich se lo llevo a Londres para estrechar lazos, Yumi junto con su familia se dirigieron a Japón,Jeremi y Aelita se quedaron en Francia y Odd fue a Miami. El rubio hiperactivo había cambiado muchísimo al igual que sus amigos pero, ahora él era un arrogante y orgulloso jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas.

Pero entiendan el pobre a sufrido mucho por cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes,ahora lo podemos ver en su casa de verano sentado en la terraza admirando la puesta de sol.

-**Odd,¿ya sabes a la universidad que quieres ir?-** pregunto un hombre algo mayor de pelo rubio oscuro con varios tatuajes en el brazo,mientras se sentaba al lado de un chico de 18 años bastante atractivo de pelo rubio corto pero con el flequillo largo que le llegaba hasta los ojos con un mechón lila.

-**Cariño,Odd nos dijo que iría a la misma universidad que sus amigos—**se escucho decir a una mujer con algunas arrugas llevando una bandeja con limonada,ella tenía el pelo largo recogido en un coco ( N/A:_chonguito,moño... como ustedes quieran)_ de color castaño casi morado.

-**Marguerite, en la universidad en la que quieren entrar,los artistas no son muy bien recibidos que digamos—**contesto Robert mirando a su mujer,que ya se había sentado al otro extremo de Odd y había servido los tres vasos de limonada.

**-Ya pero...-**fue interrumpida por su hijo.

**-Mama,papa tiene razón. Además eh estado pensando en decirles a los chicos que no quiero ir a esa universidad para estudiar algo que no me apasiona,espero que lo entiendan.-**habló el chico rubio con una mirada seria,mientras bebía su tan deliciosa limonada.

**-Seguro que lo entienden,pero ¿a que universidad piensas ir?-**dijo su padre Robert.

**-A la de Miami,aquí está la mejor universidad de artistas del mundo. Me enseñaran ser un gran actor,bailarín y cantante.-**contesto con una gran sonrisa,que ahora solo le daba a sus padres y a sus hermanas,iban a seguir hablando pero el joven recibió un wassapp que decía:

"_Odd,te estamos esperando para hablar,así que mueve el culo y conectate de una buena vez."_

* * *

Era de su gran amigo Ulrich,Odd se rió y fue hacía su habitación. Entro dirigiéndose a su portátil de color morado oscuro,se sentó y lo desbloqueo,cuando por fin se conecto todos sus amigos estaban conectados y le enviaron una petición de videollamada grupal,la cual acepto,en la pantalla aparecieron tres ventanas con sus amigos dentro. En la izquierda estaban Jeremi y Aelita,el chico ahora tenia el pelo algo largo por lo cual lo tenía cogido en una coleta baja con todo el pelo hacia tras,la chica ahora era muy hermosa con el pelo por lo hombros recogido en una trenza. Jeremi vestía con una camisa de mangas cortas azul y sus inseparables gafas,Aelita se podía ver con un vestido sencillo de tirantes verde,ambos estaban sentados con una gran sonrisa. En la ventada del medio estaba Ulrich,el estaba mucho más atractivo de cuando era niño,su pelo estaba más corto pero tenía el peinado de siempre,vestía con una camiseta roja de tirantes que era parte de su pijama ya que en Londres era de noche por lo menos las doce. Y en la ventana de la derecha se veía a una Yumi con una gran cara de que recién había despertado,su pelo algo desordenado lo tenía en una desecha coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la espalda,vestía con una camisa de tirantes violeta con dragones chinos negros.

**-Vaya cara que tienes Yumi,¡Te ves horrible!-**inicio la conversación Odd con una sonrisa de lado algo arrogante,el rubio vestía con una camiseta blanca de tirantes encima de ella tenía una camisa abierta celeste con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas blancos.

**-Ja ja—**rió Yumi con ironía—**Me parto y me mondo. Bien,chicos ¿como van sus vacaciones?**

**-Genial,Jeremi y yo hemos estado visitando muchas bibliotecas,museos,galerías de arte,zoos y acuarios-** contesto Aelita,enumerando las cosas que había echo con su querido novio o mejor dicho prometido desde el instituto,si como lo oyen nada más que terminen la universidad se casaran en la Torre Eiffel de París,si la ciudad del amor o de las luces,mejor conocida para Odd como la ciudad que ni en susano juicio visitaría.

**-Oye Yumi,¿En que año vives? Nadie dice "me parto y me mondo",al menos en Miami. Sabéis que aquí está la mejor universidad de artistas-** habló Odd,para acercarse al tema de la universidad.

**-Hablando de la Universidad pronto comenzara,¿Qué tal es la universidad que dijimos, Yumi?-**dijo Ulrich,que no había participado en la conversación y sabía que su mejor amigo estaba ocultando algo,pero ¿el qué?.

**-Ahh pues es fantástica,está a unas calles de Kadic,así que podemos ir a la fabrica o a visitar la academia— **respondió la japonesa,pasando del comentario de Odd

**-Tiene unas instalaciones exquisitas,y también los mejores ordenadores de toda Francia-** añadió Jeremi con una sonrisa

Siguieron hablando pero,dos muchachos no mucho la razón era que estaban en sus mundos.

_-Piensa Ulrich,que es lo que tiene que estar escondiendo Odd,vamos es tu mejor amigo tendrías que saberlo. Haber primero inicia la conversación,sabiendo que el nunca y digo NUNCA la comienza,segundo parece distante y mira un punto fijo de su habitación,sabiendo que siempre mira disimuladamente ah Aelita y tercero menciona la Universidad de Miami...LO QUE ESCONDE ES ALGO RELACIONADO CON LA UNIVERSIDAD,y algo me dice que tiene que ver con la de Francia y sobre todo con la de Miami._

**-Si,sera genial cuando estemos todos juntos de nuevo-** dijo Aelita con una gran sonrisa,hasta ahí aguanto Odd y por fin iba a hablar.

**-Chicos,tengo que deciros algo muy importante—**hablo con seriedad,mirando a cada uno de sus amigos

**-¿El qué?-**pregunto Ulrich

**-No voy a ir a la Universidad de Francia,iré a la Universidad de artistas de Miami—**soltó por fin,haciendo que sus amigos se quedaran callados.

* * *

Por fin estaba en la universidad de Miami,si Odd estaba ansioso por comenzar las clases,ahora mismo se encuentra en los pasillos examinando todo. Aunque estaba pensando en sus amigos,no se lo tomaron tan "mal" como creía,bueno vale se lo tomaron lo siguiente de lo siguiente de mal pero ¿qué querían? Arruinar su vida solo para estar con ellos,eso sonaba bastante egoísta por parte de sus amigos. Siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con una chica,la cual le llegaba a la altura del pecho,la joven iba a caer al suelo por lo cual cerro los ojos.

Odd al notarlo rápidamente cogió a la chica de la cintura y la pego a él,se fijo más en la chica era rubia con el pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros,el flequillo lo tenía separado en dos el de la parte derecha era más largo y lo tenia sujeto por dos horquillas. Su nariz era pequeña y su boca era pequeña con unos labios bien definidos,no eran ni gruesos ni finos estaba entre esos dos, tenían un poco de brillo,su piel era algo tostada, su cuerpo tenía unas curvas preciosas y estaba bien dotada.

La chica por fin abrió sus ojos al no sentir el duro suelo,Odd miro sus ojos y se quedo impresionado nunca había visto unos ojos iguales,eran grandes y brillantes que demostraban mucha dulzura y alegría pero el color era lo que más llamaba la atención eran azules pasando a verde.

-**Yo,lo siento mucho no vi por dónde iba—**Hablo la chica mirando los ojos de Odd,su voz era dulce y melodiosa.

-**No importa,yo tampoco vi por donde iba—**Dijo soltándola,el timbre sonó y los dos sin decirse nada se fueron por distintos caminos.

Odd llego a su clase,cuando entro en el final vio a sus amigos y delante de él a la chica con la que choco,se fijo que una chica le puso la zancadilla y él como iba detrás rápidamente la cogió antes de que se comiera el suelo.

-**Eres muy despistada,no voy a estar siempre cerca para cogerte y evitar que te caigas-**Le susurro Odd a la chica.

**-Perdón y gracias—**Cito la chica con una sonrisa,se dirigieron al final y hay ella se sentó con dos chicas en la mesa de al lado de dónde se encontraban él y sus amigos.

A su lado izquierdo estaba un chico castaño con el flequillo hacía la izquierda por dos dedos encima del ojo,sus ojos eran grises. Su piel tostada y con grandes abdominales, El chico era bastante guapo,vestía con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos vaqueros junto con unas deportivas blancas. Su nombre era Mateo Venez,aunque todos le llamaban Mat. Era un chico muy alegre y dulce, siempre está sonriendo.

A su derecha se encontraba un pelinegro con el pelo corto en punta,su piel era algo tostada y sus ojos eran verdes que cambiaban ah azul. Era también muy guapo, su personalidad es algo seria pero en realidad es un chico bromista,algo gruñón, sarcástico. Su nombre Dylan Quensi.

-**Oye Kat,¿Conoces de algo a Odd?**-Pregunto Dylan a la chica rubia.

-**Más o menos,me eh chocado con el está mañana pero ah impedido que cayera al suelo—**respondió Kat.

-**Umm,ya veo**

**-Dylan,papa me a dicho que hoy se va de viaje por lo que no podrá venir a comer con nosotros—**Dijo Kat,Odd estaba un poco perdido.

–¿_Estos dos son acaso pareja?-_pensó,y por alguna razón sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado,para crear a Mat y Dylan me eh inspirado con Austin Mahone para Mat y Davis Henrie para Dylan.  
**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**¿Te gusta mi hermana?...Creo que tu eras la única persona de la que me eh enamorado realmente ... Ulrich,Yumi cuanto tiempo...Por fin conozco a dos de los guerreros Lyokos**

**Nos leemos pronto :D  
**


End file.
